Mirror
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Di dalam cermin itu, sesosok gadis menatapnya dengan pandangan setajam belati. "Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Bukankah kita baru pertama kali bertemu?" Tak ada alasan harus bertemu dua kali ketika mau menolong seseorang kan?


_**Summary**_ _: Di dalam cermin itu, sesosok gadis menatapnya dengan pandangan setajam belati. "Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Bukankah kita baru pertama kali bertemu." Tak ada alasan harus bertemu dua kali ketika mau menolong seseorang kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Mirror © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, adventure, mystery, gagal romens, typo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bacalah fanfic ini di tempat terang dan jaga jarak mata anda!_

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini, bila ada kesamaan cerita, karakter maupun kesalahan informasi di dalam cerita ini, author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata dan murni karangan author saja.

.

.

.

Di cermin itu, Gilbert melihatnya. Seorang gadis menusuknya menggunakan tatapan sedingin es, melihat ke arahnya intens seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Namun, Gilbert bukannya takut malah semakin lekat memandangi cermin itu.

Terpana.

Kagum.

Adik lelakinya – Ludwig yang memberikan cermin itu padanya. Di awal memang sosok itu tak nampak, tapi lama-kelamaan sosoknya kian nyata. Iris _red-violet_ dapatnya melihat jelas di hadapannya–di balik cermin setinggi 2 meter itu. Gadis bergaun biru tua diam membeku.

Antara percaya atau tidak, Gilbert menyentuh permukaan cermin bening. Pelan, bayangan gadis mengikuti gerakannya dengan arah berlawanan. Kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan, terhalang benda berpermukaan licin.

Walau begitu, hawa dingin dapat dirasakannya merembes hingga ke tulang, memberinya rasa kejut hingga tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kain panjang, menyelimuti permukaan cermin. Gadis berurai platinum blonde berpita biru itu terdiam memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Gilbert.

Adiknya bilang cermin ini rusak karena tak memantulkan sosok orang yang ada di depannya, namun Gilbert menyukai cermin ini. Selain karena aroma horor yang meyelimutinya, gadis di dalam cermin ini membuatnya tertarik. Pemuda albino itu keluar dari gudang tempat penyimpanan barang antiknya. Ia mengunci pintu dari luar, meninggalkan sang gadis cermin sendirian.

Tertelan dalam gelapnya ruang pengap.

.

.

.

"Satu hal yang perlu Kau ketahui, _Bruder_. Cermin itu menyerap kehidupan siapa saja yang menyentuhnya."

Ucapan Ludwig membuat Gilbert harus mengunci baik-baik barang itu.

.

.

.

Suatu ketika Ludwig pergi bersama teman-temannya selama beberapa hari. Gilbert yang ditinggal sendirian merasa kesepian di rumah. Saat itu dia kembali teringat kepada sebuah cermin di gudangnya.

Ia membuka gembok gudang.

Derit pintu menginterupsi kesunyian rumah keluarga Beilschmidt. Langkah kaki menuntunnya memasuki gudang tanpa adanya penerangan. Sepatu boots hitam mendorongnya menuju benda persegi panjang setinggi 2 meter tersebut. Kain putih penutup cermin ia singkap, memperlihatkan pantulan seluruh ruang gudangnya.

Tak ada pantulan dirinya maupun bayangan gadis cermin yang pernah dilihatnya beberapa bulan lalu.

 _Kemana?_

Mengerjapkan mata, Gilbert menggerakkan tangannya—menyentuh permukaan licin cermin. Rasa dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari pertama kali ia menyentuh cermin itu menyeruak menembus batas kesadarannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kekuatan berat menarik tangannya perlahan memasuki cermin.

Gilbert menjerit terkejut atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya pada saat itu. Seolah tersedot ke dalam lumpur hisap. Dia menarik diri sekuat tenaga. Namun yang terjadi malah dirinya makin cepat tertarik.

Merasa percuma, dia memilih diam. Samar telinganya mendengar sebuah suara asing. Tangisan lirih memilukan. Menyapu pandang, iris _red-violet_ nya hanya dapat menangkap seluruh ruangan gelap. Sementara tubuhnya kian terhisap, suara itu justru makin kentara.

Menoleh ke arah cermin, Gilbert meneguk ludahnya. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Memberanikan diri untuk kemudian membenturkan kepala peraknya ke arah permukaan cermin. Bukan pecah, malah kepalanya perlahan memasuki cermin. Dingin langsung menggigit tubuhnya. Dari dalam cermin dapat ia saksikan sebuah ruangan gelap dengan temperatur sangat rendah, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Gilbert menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya makin brutal, mempercepat cermin mistis menelannya.

Detik berikutnya, pemuda kelahiran Jerman itu terjatuh ke dalam sisi lain cermin.

 _Dimensi lain?_

Gilbert tak tahu. Yang dia tahu ruangan ini bukan ruangannya dan temperatur di sini sangat dingin. Ia menggesekkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Membenarkan jaket merah berhoddie yang sejak tadi ia kenakan. Di tengah kesibukannya, kembali didengarnya suara isak tangis—seorang wanita lebih tepatnya. Gilbert berdiri tegap. Suara itulah alasannya memasuki cermin ini. Dia ingin mencari tahu asal suara itu.

 _Dimana?_

Gilbert berlari. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran, maupun gemeretak gigi akibat menahan suhu. Hembusan uap tebal keluar mengikuti irama napasnya yang kini sudah tersengal. Namun, dia _tak ingin_ berhenti berlari. Tidak. Dia bukannya _tak ingin_ berhenti, tapi _tak bisa_ berhenti sebelum menemukan pemilik tangis sedih itu.

 _Benarkah itu suara sang gadis cermin yang pernah ia temui dulu?_

 _Atau orang lain?_

Perlahan laju larinya berhenti. Seorang gadis terlihat memeluk lututnya. Gilbert mendekati gadis itu. Dia mengingatnya—itu sama dengan gadis cermin yang dulu pernah dilihatnya di dalam pantulan cermin antik.

Memberanikan diri, Gilbert duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Masih menunduk memeluk lutut mungilnya seolah tak menyadari kedatangan Gilbert sama sekali.

Pemuda albino menyapu tempat sekitar, ruangan tempat mereka berada ini tampak didominasi oleh warna gelap, ia bahkan nyaris tak dapat melihat tempat dua meter dari tempatnya berada karena terlalu gelap – entah mereka ada di mana.

Menyentuh pundak kirinya, "Maaf. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya langsung menggigit bibir pucatnya.

Bukan karena hawa mencekam, namun karena tubuh gadis itu memiliki suhu sangat dingin. Tangan kanannya seketika kaku tak dapat dia gerakkan—beku?

Selama hidupnya Gilbert tak pernah mau mengakui keberadaan makhluk dongeng dari Inggris seperti peri salju, manusia salju, maupun monster salju, tapi makhluk di hadapannya ini membuatnya percaya akan keberadaan gadis salju.

 _Apakah dia nyata?_

Jantung Gilbert berdegup kencang menyadari sang gadis mulai menggerakkan kepalanya, melihat ke samping tempatnya duduk. Si albino masih belum beranjak seincipun dari tempatnya. Namun dia dapat melihat jelas iris violet gadis itu menatapnya dingin tanpa emosi. Tampak seperti boneka?

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya penuh nada kewaspadaan, menyingkirkan tangan Gilbert dari pundaknya.

Akhirnya… dia dapat bergerak lagi. "Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt, aku yang memiliki cermin tempatmu berada saat ini."

Mendengar jawaban Gilbert tak membuat sang gadis menaruh minat. Sepasang maniknya menyapu angkasa—hanya ada kegelapan di sana.

 _Apa yang ia lihat?_

" _Brat_ …" ia menggumam dimana Gilbert cukup mampu mendengarnya.

Itu adalah bahasa Rusia menurutnya, karena dia pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di negara bersalju itu, terlebih mengingat bahwa Ludwig mendapatkan cermin ini dari Moskow.

"Kakak?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu seketika menatapnya tajam bagai belati yang siap mengoyak. "Pergi kau dari sini." Usirnya lembut namun kentara bahwa nada itu penuh perintah yang tidak menginginkan adanya penolakan.

Sayangnya Gilbert bukan tipikal orang penurut seperti adiknya. Mengabaikan ucapan gadis itu, dia bersikeras menarik tangan sedingin es. Mengajaknya berdiri walau harus menyeret gaun biru tuanya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Gilbert tahu bahwa memaksa wanita bukanlah perbuatan _awesome_ seorang lelaki – _vatti_ pernah mengajarinya hal itu ketika beliau masih bernapas bersamanya beberapa tahun silam.

"Lepaskan aku! Pergilah sendiri!"

"TIDAK!"

Tak peduli dia mengabaikan nasehat ayahnya yang selalu ia hormati. Tak mempedulikan tangan pucatnya mulai membiru beku ketika bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit porselen gadis itu.

Dia tidak peduli.

 _Kenapa?_

"Kumohon… hentikan… kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Sebuah suara pilu menyayat relung terdalam Gilbert.

Karena suara itu. Suara yang sangat memilukan—keluar dari bibir plum itulah satu-satunya alasannya ingin membawa gadis itu pergi dari tempat suram seperti ini.

"Keluar dari tempat seperti ini sendiri dan membiarkan seorang gadis membeku bukanlah hal awesome yang menjadi pilihanku."

Samar gadis itu dapat melihat cahaya terang dari pemuda albino itu. Sebuah cahaya yang tidak pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya.

 _Apa dia malaikat?_

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, mengusap kedua matanya pelan. "Kau aneh."

"Kesesese! Kalau begitu maukah kau pergi bersama orang aneh ini ke tempat yang hangat?" sebuah cengiran lugu keluar, membuat gadis itu sedikit membulatkan matanya.

Gilbert tidak perlu mendengar jawaban lagi ketika merasakan sebuah genggaman tangan dingin mengerat pada telapak tangannya. Membeku. Namun itu tidak akan bertahan lama. dia akan membebaskan gadis itu, pergi ke tempatnya tinggal. Di dunianya yang dipenuhi kehangatan.

Mereka masih berlari. Melewati jalur sama ketika Gilbert datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Salju?" tanyanya memandangi butir-butir salju yang turun dari gelapnya angkasa tempat ia berpijak. "Hei, tempat macam apa ini? Apa di dalam cermin ini bisa turun salju juga?" menatap gadis cermin yang masih berdiam diri di belakangnya.

Beberpa detik suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya.

" _Brat_ yang melakukannya." Ucap gadis itu menyentuh salju yang turun melewati telapak tangannya. "Ini adalah pertanda buruk, Gilbert. Kau harus pergi dari sini secepatnya atau kau akan—"

"Tidak tanpamu! Kita akan keluar dari sini bersama-sama! Dan jangan membuatku mengulang kata-kata yang sama!"

Terdiam. Gadis itu tidak menyahut lagi setelah mendengar bentakan si albino, begitu pula pada Gilbert. Dia tidak banyak berucap dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Namun tepat itu semakin lama justru semakin dingin. Salju semakin lebat turun nyaris seperti badai salju. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Gilbert merasa kedinginan—membeku. Dia nyaris tak dapat merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Ditambah dia hanya mengenakan jaket merah dan celana panjang tipis.

Gemeretak gigi tidak dapat dia sembunyikan, kulit membiru berkat terpaan es lembut. Namun genggamannya pada gadis itu tidak terlepas, justru semakin kuat. langkah kakinya semakin berat karena banyaknya timbunan salju yang harus dia lalui. Napas pemuda itu kini pendek-pendek tak beraturan.

"Gilbert, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang albino. "Kau akan mati jika keadaanmu terus begini. Semua karena aku… kumohon selamatkan dirimu saja."

Genggaman di tangan gadis itu terlepas bersamaan dengan langkah kaki keduanya yang terhenti di tengah badai salju. Gilbert menoleh ke belakang, tampak sebuah cengiran di atas wajah putih pucat itu, senyuman hangat walaupun sudah diterpa banyak udara dingin. Gadis itu terdiam lagi.

"Hei, kau… siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Helai platinum blonde berhias pita biru tua menatap ke arah lawanannya, terlihat tidak terlalu dingin seperti beberapa waktu lalu. "Natalia."

"Natalia?" Gilbert berpikir sejenak. "Natalia, sudah berapa lama kau terjebak di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Selama aku bisa mengingat aku sudah berada di tempat ini." Jawaban singkat. "Ketika aku sadar, _brat_ sudah berada di sini, dia pemilik tempat ini." lanjutnya melihat mata Gilbert menatapnya serius. Sangat memperhatikan ucapannya. Membuat Natalia sedikit memalingkan paras cantiknya.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Setelah ini, aku akan membawamu pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini. akan aku tunjukkan apa itu ' _kebebasan_ '." Ujar si albino kembali menatap jalan di depannya. Melangkahkan kaki beratnya yang sudah nyaris membeku.

 _Kenapa kau berusaha sekeras ini?_

 _Bukankah kita baru bertemu sekali, Gilbert? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu…_

 _Tangan itu, kenapa di tempat berbadai salju dan dingin seperti ini tapi tanganmu tetap hangat untuk kusentuh?_

 _Apa kau keajaiban?_

Natalia hanya tersenyum menyingkirkan berbagai pikiran di dalam otaknya.

Samar di depan jalan sana, Gilbert dan Natalia dapat melihat sebuah cermin setinggi dua meter nyaris tertimbun salju.

Pemuda albino nyaris berteriak girang melihatnya, "Sebelah sana Natalia! Itu cerminnya! Di sanalah aku berasal! Ayo kita segera kesana!" tarikan tangan Gilbert mengencang.

Degup jantung pemuda itu berlipat ganda. Natalia dapat merasakan aura lain dari Gilbert yang kini berlari membawanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, di belakang mereka sudah ada beberapa kawanan anjing liar mengejar mereka diikuti suara raungan serta gonggongan memekakkan telinga.

Gilbert menoleh kebelakang. Tampak syok dengan kawanan anjing liar itu. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Natalia melepas genggaman tangannya. "Pergilah secepatnya, Gilbert! Aku akan mengatasi mereka! Cepat pergi ke tempat asalmu!" teriak gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari dalam gaunnya, tepat ketika seekor anjing menerjangnya.

Ia membulatkan mata melihat kejadian tiba-tiba itu, tak sempat menghindar, tak sempat mengayunkan belatinya saat melihat rahang yang dipenuhi taring-taring setajam pisau pengoyak daging sangat dekat di depan wajahnya.

 **Buak**

Sebuah tendangan keras mengenai hewan karnivora itu, Natalia membelalak lagi menyadari pemuda albino itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Menampakkan punggung lebar berselimut jaket merah.

"Gilbert?"

Pemuda itu melepaskan jaketnya, memberikannya pada Natalia. "Pergi!" ia melihat sekawanan anjing lain mulai bermunculan mengepung mereka. Hanya ada satu jalan yang tersisa agar mereka dapat melalui cermin itu, tapi Gilbert membutuhkan waktu untuk menahan para anjing itu.

Natalia melemparkan belatinya pada Gilbert. "Itu adalah ganti dari jaket ini." ucapnya mengenakan jaket merah berhoddie melewati pundaknya. Gilbert tampak mengeluarkan seringaian menganggap lucu jalan pemikiran gadis itu. Lebih dari itu, keberanian Natalia adalah yang paling membuatnya tertarik.

"Aku akan mundur sambil menahan anjing didepanku, bersiaplah berjaga di belakang punggungku sebagai mataku agar kita bisa sampai di cermin itu. Kita akan pergi dengan selamat." Ujarnya memberikan sebuah rencana.

Natalia cukup pintar untuk tidak menolak disaat keadaan mereka sudah terdesak sedemikian rupa seperti ini. gadis itu mengangguk sekali, dia segera berdiri menyentuhkan punggungnya pada punggung Gilbert.

Perlahan mereka berjalan menuju cermin tempat asal Gilbert.

Ketika seekor anjing menerjang dari depan, Gilbert menggunakan belatinya menusuk kepala mereka. Namun keadaan berbeda saat seekor anjing lain menyerang dari depan Natalia.

"Gilbert, dibelakang dua ekor!"

"Menunduk!"

Segera Natalia menunduk, memberikan cukup ruang untuk si albino dapat melancarkan sebuah tendangan mengenai para anjing liar itu. Ketika Gilbert lengah, Natalia akan memberinya peringatan. Begitu hingga beberapa langkah lagi mereka sudah tiba di depan cermin.

Beberapa anjing sudah tak dapat mengikuti mereka lagi, namun beberapa ekor lainnya mulai kembali berdatangan seolah mereka tak ada habisnya.

"Gilbert, sebentar lagi kita sampai!" teriak gadis itu dipenuhi engahan napas serta keringat—entah sejak kapan udara bersalju membuatnya kepanasan. Lebih dari itu, dia merasa puas. Sangat puas ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa bersama dengan orang sehangat pemuda albino itu.

Natalia dapat mendengar Gilbert menggeram, dia menoleh—terlihat olehnya lengan pemuda itu mengeluarkan banyak darah, seekor anjing liar menggigitnya tanpa mau melepas. Belatinya sudah menancap seutuhnya di kepala anjing itu.

"Gilbert!"

Tanpa diduganya sebuah tendangan keras mengenai perutnya. Pemuda albino itu menendangnya cukup keras hingga membuatnya terpalanting beberapa meter. Membuat punggungnya terhantam benda lembek. Punggung Natalia terhisap masuk ke dalam cermin.

 _Tunggu!_

 _Gilbert masih ada di sana!_

"GILBERT!" teriak gadis itu berusaha meronta, bukannya terlepas tubuhnya malah semakin masuk ke dalam cermin.

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin pergi tanpa Gilbert.

"Gilbert! Kita harus pergi berdua! GILBERT!" teriaknya makin keras.

Yang terlihat dalam pantulan iris violet itu adalah sosok Gilbert yang sudah tercabik oleh beberapa anjing liar. Warna merah darah menghias putihnya salju tempat pemuda itu berpijak. Hingga membuat tubuh kokoh itu tumbang dengan sendirinya.

Ia menangis. Sangat kencang. Untuk pertama kali selama hidupnya gadis itu meneteskan air mata yang tidak pernah dia keluarkan untuk orang lain. Hanya demi seorang pemuda yang baru pertama kali dikenalnya.

"Gilbert…"

Tubuh gadis itu terhisap sepenuhnya. Membuatnya terjatuh di sebuah lantai kayu dingin sebuah ruangan gelap. Penuh alat-alat antik. Di depannya terpajang sebuah cermin bertinggi dua meter yang tidak memantulkan bayangannya. Perlahan tangan porselen itu menyentuh permukaan cermin. Tak ada apapun di sana.

"Natalia—"

Gadis itu seketika mundur, matanya membuat menatap cermin kini dipenuhi sosok pria bersyal. Mata violet sama sepertinya, rambut platinum blonde sama sepertinya. Sosok itu…

" _Brat_." Suara gadis itu dingin.

"Kenapa kau bisa keluar _da_? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tinggal bersamaku?" suara itu terdengar penuh ancaman, disertai senyuman mengerikan siap menerkamnya kapanpun. Kemudian lenyap tanpa bekas. Cermin itu kembali bersih—hanya ada pantulan ruangan saja.

Natalia terdiam. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa keluar dari cermin belenggunya itu?

 _Kenapa?_

"Karena Gilbert…"

Ya. gilbert—pemuda itu yang sudah menolongnya, namun ia gagal membawanya ikut serta. Violet itu kembali berkaca. Memeluk sebuah jaket merah peninggalan pemuda albino.

"Gilbert…"

 **Cklek**

Gadis itu menajamkan pendengaran, menoleh ke arah sebuah pintu. Seorang pemuda pirang berdiri di sana. Iris safir menyejukkan mengamatinya seksama. Mata itu terpaku pada jaket yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada intonasi meninggi tegas. "Dimana _Bruder_?"

.

.

.

"Ah~ dia yang sudah membuat Natalia kabur _da_? Berani sekali." Suara bariton itu terdengar diikuti geraman anjing-anjing liar.

Bau menyengat darah masih kentara berasal dari tubuh pemuda albino yang sudah tercabik tak berbentuk. Sebuah tangan menjambak helaian perak pemuda itu—mengangkatnya, wajah sudah rusak dipenuhi ceceran darah, menetes seperti aliran air.

"Makluk hina seperti manusia berani sekali memasuki istanaku?" dia menjatuhkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu. "Kau pikir bisa mati dengan mudah di duniaku _da_?" berdiri dan pergi. Pria itu diikuti oleh beberapa ekor anjing yang berjalan mengikutinya sambil menyeret mayat Gilbert.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N**_ : _uwaaah! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama fic ini berdiam diri di folder 'Project Fic' hari ini bisa terselesaikan dan publish juga! Fuaaah! Merdeka!_

 _Sekaligus untuk merayakan hari HUT RI ke-70, saya pun nyepam di fanfiction Indonesia dengan fic abal-abals gajelas. Berusaha bikin fic lurus, ya semoga ini lurus-lurus saja, atau mungkin bakal jadi belok-belok kalo pikiran belok lagi kumat. Ya sudah. Thanks bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca._

 _Sebenarnya, endingnya sampai sini saja, tapi mungkin bisa lanjut kalau ada mood ngelanjutin. Untuk sementara ending di sini._


End file.
